


all-nighter

by eclipsingkang



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Professor!Younghyun, UniStudent!Dowoon, hella fluff, not the prof x student relationship that you're thinking of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsingkang/pseuds/eclipsingkang
Summary: hiiiiii today i offer you briwoon oneshot. tomorrow? who knows? i hope you enjoyed reading <3
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 37





	all-nighter

Being a graduating student is no joke. Even if you’re the campus crush, the jock, the nerd, the queen bee, or the uncategorized one. 

  


For Yoon Dowoon, it’s the last one (it’s what he believes in) and Younghyun thinks it’s the first one. Albeit Younghyun is not going to the university where Dowoon is in, he just  _ knows _ so. Younghyun told Dowoon once that it’s his Sagittarius’ nature, a good intuition. Dowoon just let his boyfriend after that since “there’s no use arguing with Kang Younghyun,” he said.

  


It’s already 11:30PM and Dowoon is still working on his paperwork. The busy days never stop, maybe until he gets his diploma in a few months time. Unfortunately he has one of those professors. The one that makes it extra hard for everyone. 

  


12MN. “ _WOONNIE..._ ” a sleepy Younghyun whined. He has been asking Dowoon to join him in bed to get some rest. To give him cuddles. He’s a clingy one and he knows that. He finished his work a little over an hour ago. He has been asking Dowoon ever since. He thinks the poor boy is overworking himself and he doesn’t know how to slow him down. Burnouts are bad. He knows since that’s what he happened to him when he was a graduating student too. Experiencing burnout before graduation - a nightmare. And now he’s a professor, he tries not to make it hard for the students as he thinks his conscience will haunt him for the rest of his life if he ever tries. It just sucks that he doesn’t work in Dowoon’s university.

  


Wait.

Never mind. Erase. Is that legal? Younghyun trashes that idea and proceeds to (annoy) persuade his lover.

  


“Come on, Woonie. You need to get some rest.”

“No. It’s okay... I’m fine. Go to sleep, Younghyun. Also, it’s way past your bedtime! Your sleep cycle is getting destroyed.” Dowoon stops typing from his laptop to look at Younghyun over by the bed. He thought looking at him gives him more energy than drinking energy drinks or coffee.

“I’ll stay up with you—“

“Nooo.” Dowoon protested. “Go to sleep. Aren’t you giving exams tomorrow to your students?”

“Yeeees~” Younghyun replied in a sing-song tune, now dragging a chair beside Dowoon then putting his leg over the younger. “My break time is long tomorrow, I can nap in between. I wanna see you work.” 

  


Defeated, Dowoon just lets Younghyun watch him work. He can’t afford to lose an hour or two arguing over an adult’s sleeping habit especially at this crucial time.

  


*

  


1:39AM. Dowoon finishes a part of his work. Later asking Younghyun if he wants to have ramyeon which the older insisted on cooking so the younger can continue his work but to no avail, cooking ramyeon is Dowoon’s thing. Younghyun joined Dowoon in the kitchen, playing some soft songs to calm the younger’s mind. He wants to help him be efficient without stressing him out and prying too much. As Dowoon cooks, the other went to open the curtains by Dowoon’s workplace, letting the moonlight shine on the room. 

  


“You know hyung, you can sleep if you want to.”

“Don’t be silly. I wanna stay up with you.”

Dowoon thinks it’s dumb of Younghyun to do this - he finds it cheesy anyway. He thinks it’s similar to a scene in Kimi no Nawa where Taki wrote “I love you.” instead of his name on Mitsuha’s hand. Dumb but romantic in a way. Dowoon blushed lightly at the thought. 

  


Younghyun washed their used utensils before heading back beside Dowoon. While Dowoon is immersed in his work, Younghyun took his time in watching his lover. The moonlight washing over his face is ethereal, his jaw getting tensed whenever he encounters something harder and how he blinks his eyes repeatedly when Dowoon probably realizes he’s been staring at the screen for so long later finding himself smiling while brushing the hair that’s blocking Dowoon’s eyes from seeing properly. Dowoon appreciates it. He reminds himself to pamper the older once it’s all over. 

  


Younghyun is reminded of the thought before he and Dowoon started dating, Jae and Wonpil had to force Younghyun to make a move because they are just so… hopeless together. They’re both whipped for each other but no one is brave enough to make a move. “Hopeless gays,” as per Wonpil. But little did Younghyun know, Sungjin already persuaded Dowoon to make a move even before Younghyun got the chance to do so, and here they are now.

  


*

  


3:05AM. Dowoon finds Younghyun asleep with his head resting on the table. Not wanting to wake him up, he tries to move carefully in order to get a blanket before putting it on him, turning the volume down of the speaker that the older one opened earlier. He planted a kiss on the top of his head before completing his work. Realizing he needed a break as well. Putting his laptop aside, Dowoon rests his head on the table facing Younghyun. It’s now his turn to quietly appreciate the sleeping figure in front of him.

  


He notices Younghyun’s moles, twin moles to be exact, on his ear. Dowoon noticed it first before when they first cuddled, he was studying Younghyun’s features while playing with his hair. He wanted to make sure if this man he’s in a relationship with is real. His eyes landing on his ear, the moles and his piercings side by side are a lovely sight to Dowoon. Then to his neck. Then after quite some time, the other parts of Younghyun’s body which he admires to himself. Dowoon found himself kissing his lover’s moles whenever he got the chance.

  


Dowoon continues his work.

  


*

  


6:54AM. Dowoon finally finished everything he had to do, with no time left to nap, he went on, made himself coffee and then later made breakfast for him and Younghyun. They have 30 minutes difference on leaving the house and as much as they wish to go together, they’re just out of the way. At some point in their relationship after moving in together they agreed to always eat breakfast together.

  


“Good morning, Woonie.” Younghyun says as he gets out of the bathroom. “How are you feeling? Did you get to sleep?” Then sitting by the dining table .

“On the gray zone, hyung. I didn’t get to sleep at all.” Dowoon pushes the plate of bacon and pancake to Younghyun’s direction, gaining a small thank you from him.

“How did you sleep?”

“It was a good sleep. My neck hurts.” 

  


Small talks like this every morning have been a part of their routine, it keeps them from being cranky every morning. Thankfully there wasn’t any day that this failed, so far.

  


“Let’s sleep early later, hyung?”

“Finally! Thank you. You owe me kisses, Yoon Dowoon.”

“Gotcha, Younghyun.”

“I’ll get going and prepare now. I love you. Thank you for the breakfast.”

“I love you too, hyung. Have a good day.”

  


Dowoon didn’t regret pulling an all-nighter, not even one bit. The energy flowing through his veins while remembering last night keeps him going. He just hopes it lasts him through the day.

  


Although he’s sure it will.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii today i offer you briwoon oneshot. tomorrow? who knows? i hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
